Even The Bad Guy Gets The Girl
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Rated K just for suggestiveness. Behind every great man there is an even greater woman. What if that was true with Lord Rathbone? Based before and during shanghai knights.
1. Chapter 1

Even the Bad Guy Gets A Girl

Written by:hotaruchan2002

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Elizabeth. (Much to my dismay that I can't own Rathbone.)

The carriage rocked back and forth as it moved down the nearly empty street. The older man looked over at his daughter sitting across from him.

"My dear, I know you may not wish to hear this, but you are soon to be of age to marry, and I have been looking into suitors for you."

"Father, you know I wish not to speak of these things. I will marry when the time is right."

"But I will not be around forever, and you need someone to look after you once I pass."

"Do not speak like that father. You are in good health, and you shall be around for a long while yet."

"All I ask is that you give some of the young men your attention tonight. I am sure there will be atleast one that catches your interest."

"I will try father, but I make no promises." The rest of the trip followed in silence. The carriage stopped and the two climbed out. They walked up the stairs into the large foyer of the mansion where their cloak and shawl were removed and they were announced. The two descended the stairs and began to mingle and talk with various people.

"Elizabeth!" a young blonde squealed, rushing over to her. "You look absolutely splendid tonight! That shade of green looks beautiful."

"Thank you Elaine." Elizabeth said, before being pulled away from her father.

"Come, you must meet some of the other women here tonight." Elaine said, draging her over to where three other young women stood. "Elizabeth, this is Diana, Helena, and Hailey." she continues, pointing to two brunettes and another blonde. "Girls, this is Elizabeth." The other girls said hello before they began to chatter and gossip.

"I hear Lord Rathbone himself is supposed to be attending this party tonight." Diana, one of the brunettes said, looking over her shoulder.

"I hope he is. I would love to dance with him!" Helena, the other blonde giggled.

"You just wish he will be your suitor!" Hailey said, a wicked grin on her face. The group of girls began to giggle again and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then glanced around the crowd. Her father stood almost half way across the room, talking to various young men. Suitors, she thought to herself. The other girls saw where her gaze lie and they let out a collective gasp.

"Elizabeth! Do you know who your father is speaking to?" Elaine shrieked, gripping Elizabeth's arm.

"He's talking to Lord Nelson Rathbone, tenth in line for the crown of England!" Helena added, as she began to stare dreamily at him."Oh my goodness! He's looking this way!" She said, quickly turning away coyly. Elizabeth continued to look, and her and Lord Rathbone made eyecontact. He held her eyes for almost a minute before he looked away, after what Elizabeth assumed someone called his name.

"He was staring at you Elizabeth! You should be so lucky to have a man like him staring at you." Diana said jealously.

"Why would he stare at her! He was purely staring at me!" Hailey said hotly.

"You're all a bunch of children! Listen to yourselves sometime. Utter nonsense and gossip is all you ever talk about!" Elizabeth said, having had enough of their chatter. She walked away from the girls who were now giggling, at what she assumed was at her. Not having anyone to talk to at the moment, she headed out to the garden. Sighing, she wondered if she had made the right choice walking away from them. They were the only ones there she knew and they were roughly her age. She walked slowly down the path, the only sounds were her skirt swooshing and a few crickets here and there. Elizabeth stopped at the large white fountain in the middle of the garden and sat down on the ledge. Turning her head to the sky, she caught glimpse of a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She openned her eyes and then began to look at the water rippling in the fountain. the sound of footsteps broke Elizabeth out of her revery and she stood to face who it was that approached her.

"Nothing good to gossip about anymore?" the man asked. Elizabeth looked up and there stood Lord Rathbone.

"Lord Rathbone," she said, curtseying. "_They _were gossiping. _I _was standing there listening. That's all they do is drabble on about who's courting who and this that and the other thing...Listen to me, I am babbling." she stopped herself, then looked him over. He was quite a handsome man. Strong, dark hair, captivating eyes. Elizabeth shook her mind to stop staring at him. "May I ask why you followed me out here?"

"I was speaking with your father." he stated, then began to circle her. "I hear you are almost of age to marry. I am sure you have many suitors lined up."

"My father wishes me to marry by my birthday. I on the other hand wish to marry a little later on."

"Are you aware that I am single as well?" He said, stopping infront of her again and looking her straight in the eye.

"I was unaware of that fact." she said, turning away.

"A woman of your beauty, intelligence and nature should not be alone." he said, running his hand down her cheek. "Your interests and studies intrigued me. Your father does not approve that you learned fencing and pistols."

"He deems it unlady like. I on the other hand believe that it is wise for women to know how to defend themselves. How else could we show men that we are not as fragile as they believe we are." she stated, straightening up.

"I admire strong women." Lord Rathbone said, before turning his head towards the open door. "I believe they are playing my song. Care to join me in a dance?"

"I would love to, mi'lord." Elizabeth replied, placing a hand on his extended arm. He led them into the ballroom, right passed the four girls Elizabeth had been talking with meer minutes ago. Elizabeth smiled, pleased at the jealous looks the girls had on their faces. "So you are tenth in line for the throne?"

"Yes, sadly. A nephew to the Queen Victoria. Her favorite nephew though." he said annoyed,as they began to dance.

"An unfortunate accident that happens to occur while all the heirs are present could fix that." she whispered, a wicked grin on her face.

"Lady Angelline, that would be considered treason had anyone else heard you." Lord Rathbone laughed. "I think I've fallen in love with you alread." he added, which shocked Elizabeth. The music stopped and they headed off the dance floor. "Allow me to see you again. We can go riding, or go for a walk."

"I think I just found the first suitor." she giggled, turning a little red. "Is tomorrow alright?"

"Tomorrow sounds splendid. How about an afternoon ride?"

"I shall be ready for two o'clock." she said, just as her father approached.

"Ah, Elizabeth, I see you have met Lord Rathbone. A fine young man." her father said.

"Yes, we have met. And we are to go for a horse ride tomorrow at two, Lord Angelline." Rathbone said.

"Wonderful! Elizabeth, are you ready to return home for the night?"

"Yes father. Good night Lord Rathbone." she said, curtseying.

"Good night, my fair lady." he replied, kissing her hand before she turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Rathbone entered the ballroom as he was announced. The chandeliers and candles burned brightly. He made his way through the crowd, women begging him to dance but he casually declined.

"And here I thought you were going to stand me up." A smooth female voice said behind him. He turned and saw a woman slightly shorter than him. She was clad in a black bustled skirt, corset type top and lace sleeves. Her red curls were swept up, although a few still fell loose.

"As if I would stand you up, Lady Angelline." he replied, kissing her hand.

"Shall we dance, my lord?" she said, as he swept her to the dance floor.

"As you wish, my lady." he continued, as they twirled around the floor.

"So when is this plan going to occur?" she whispered in his ear, then looked casually around the room.

"And what plan might this be?" he answered, also whispering. They danced, twirled and then began to walk out onto a balcony. He then looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Never mention that again. There are far too many people who could have overheard."

"I made sure I whispered. Besides, I want to help." She informed him.

"Now Elizabeth, this is no job for a lady like yourself." Rathbone told her.

"And who said I was a lady?" Elizabeth questioned, leaning into him. She took hi pistol, aimed it at a tree, then squeezed the trigger. A loud bang rang out; followed by a thump from the bird she hit dropping to the ground.

"You are an angel sent from heaven. Maybe this might explain my gratefulness." He said, getting from his pocket, then continued. "Will you, uh, marry me?" Elizabeth stood there for a moment, then grabbed the ring and slipped it on.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Nelson!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Oh, and just because you proposed, doesn't mean I don't want to help anymore. Now, after you get back from your trip to China, we'll discuss the next step." She finished, lightly tapping him on the nose. She then turned and ran back into the ballroom to show off her new ring.

Rathbone entered his dimly lit room and began to take off his clothes. The trip to China had been extremely successful. The seal was safely tucked away in his treasure room. He grinned to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Have a good trip?" came a voice from behind him. A corset clad Elizabeth emerged from the shadows. She ran her hands over his shoulders and continued to unbutton hi shirt. "Did you get it?"

"Of course. I also got this for you." He replied pulling out a silk scarf. She looked it over and plucked it from his hands.

"It's beautiful." She said, tying it in her hair. "Is that all you got for me?" she pouted.

"Of course not. There is plenty more, but that shall wait for tomorrow." He replied, turning to her with a preditorial grin. She smiled, but stopped him.

"Now what is your next step?" Elizabeth inquired, removing his shirt.

"Well, I need to convince the government that China poses a threat, which shouldn't be hard with that gift I picked up. I also need to meet with that man, oh I always forget his name. I've also been asked to host a dinner in the celebration of the jubilee."

"Hmm, leave the dinner up to me. You organize the meeting, and persuasion. That shouldn't be hard for you. Leave everything else up to me." She purred, stretching out on the bed. Rathbone climbed into the bed with her.

"Alright, my lady. Oh how I missed you..." he said, leaning in and ravishing her with kisses.

Elizabeth stood back and admired her work. She did a pretty good job at putting this dinner together. Within two and a half weeks, she was capable of creating, what she hoped to be, the best dinner yet. Rathbone came up behind her, placing his hands around her waist.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time." He said, looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you. But really, is all this security necessary?"

"Do you really want that crazy oriental woman in here, attempting to kill me, or even you?" he replied.

"No, but how are you going to, you know?"

"I have my ways, besides, with my wife here to talk and change the subject..." he said, kissing up her neck. "I see you're wearing the earrings I got you."

"Yes, they match my dress very nicely." she answered, then turned to face him. "Well, shall we make our appareance known?" she continued, straightening his jacket.

"Are you ready? You'll be making your first appearance as Mrs. Nelson Rathbone." She nodded, and took his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lord and Lady Rathbone." The man announced. The crowd looked up as Elizabeth and Nelson walked down the staires. She beamed proudly, holding the arm of the man she loved. After chatting as a couple, Rathbone kissed her on the cheek and went to his meeting. Elizabeth fluttered from one crowd to another, checking on food and other such things. Just then, Arthur came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Rathbone, but where is your husband?" he replied meekly.

"Do not do that!" she scolded. "And no, I do not know where he is. I am his wife, not his keeper."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say that everything was going well security wise." He replied, looking like a little boy. "By the way, you did a splendid job on preparing this magnificent dinner. Absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have other thing to attend to." She stated, walking off to check on the music.

Later that night, Elizabeth paced the floor of the bedroom. It was well past the time Nelson should have been back. Where was he? Suddenly the door burst open and Rathbone stormed in.

"What happened, dearest?" she inquired rushing up to him.

"That bloody Chinese girl has help. They attacked me during my meeting, stole my automobile, and burned down my barn!" he fumed, getting undressed.

"Oh you poor thing." She said, getting some warm water to clean his wound. "Here let me look at those." He obediently sat down on a chair and relaxed as he cleaned and dressed his wounds. "There, clean and dressed. Better?"

"You truly are an angel. What would I do without you? Come here!" he said playfully, grabbing her arms and pulling her into his lap. She giggled, then stifled a yawn. "Let's retire to bed. We've both had a very long day." He said, kissing her on the forehead and carrying her to bed.

"Hmmm, it's like a dream come true. Once the queen and her heirs are out of the way, you will ascend the thrown. Then I shall be..." she trailed off, looking seductively into his eyes.

"My queen." He finished, placing her on the bed before she pulled him down on top of her.

-Le Fin.-


End file.
